


Modifications

by KatrinDieSithFrau



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fisting, M/M, Masturbation, Mechaphilia, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prosthesis, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinDieSithFrau/pseuds/KatrinDieSithFrau
Summary: Grievous upgrades himself a bit to be able to have a better time with his lover...
Relationships: Dooku/Qymaen jai Sheelal | Grievous/Darth Tyranus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Modifications

Grievous woke up on the doctor's bed. The anesthetics were strong and he was feeling dizzy.

"Did you finish?!" He asked the doctor droid.

"Yeah, one small touch remaining." The doctor said and oiled his new panels.

"Sigh... Finally, I was lying two days here! I hope the waiting paid off! Otherwise, doctor, I doubt you'll live to treat me another day!"

"First, I guarantee you everything works perfectly, second, I was working non-stop for these modifications, I didn't even take a break, so you have to be grateful for this. Third, i don't think that getting rid of me will help you in any way..."

"You little...!"

"You meant, 'you savage'!"

"Whatever!! Can you show me how that works??"

"Easy." The doctor opened Grievous' new slit with his fingers and revealed an artificial penis.

"The rest yourself, I don't want to take your virginity, let's not ruin it for his Grace. I don't even want to think of it!"

"Yes, because you are jealous!"

"No, because I'm disgusted!"

"Aaah, You don't know what you're loosing... Anyway, I have work to do!" Grievous said and got off the bed.

It walking felt weird at first. At least his joints were functioning like new with the oil.

_Hhmm... Why does it feel so weird back there, what has he done?..._

He went to the ship, explained some of his new strategies to his tactical droids and last, he checked the weapons on the battleships.

The work took him all the day until evening. He was very curious to see his new modifications once more and the droids were asking them if anything was wrong, because he was constantly looking at his crotch and because he was grunting a lot when moving his legs a lot.

And, as expected, he answered: "Nothing is wrong, you idiots!"

But then, the moment he was waiting for arrived. He went in Dooku's room, in his Palace on Serenno and waited for him to finish his training with Ventress.

But the problem was, he couldn't wait at all. He lied down on the bed and curiously revealed his new penis. At first, he just looked at it. He has forgotten the feel of it, since years have passed without one. But on the other hand, it is also familiar. It looked good, it was human-like, but the Kaleesh reproductive organs do not differ much from human ones anyway. It's material was like rubber, it was elastic and smooth, making it fall between his legs naturally.

But, then, his thoughts drifted to Dooku. He reminded himself of his smooth human skin, his well built muscles, his mature face features... _Ah, kriff, this man ages like fine wine!_ Then, he felt the rubber stiffening. His mind traveled to the lower parts of his human partner's body. His abs, his strong legs, and... His...

Now his member was fully hard. He had forgotten how frustrating and amazing this sensation was. He extended his hand to reach it. He wrapped his fingers well around its girth and started slowly and steadily stroking it. As he was touching it, his thoughts wandered to Dooku again. His elegance, his skills in everything he does. His perfectness...

He stroked with passion. His new organ excited him as much Dooku did and the pleasure was double. The appearance of it was very arousing itself. Its colour was deep red, like a Kaleesh skin should look like, and its shape was so erotic...

The more he thought about his new body and Dooku the more he sped up his movement. He was on the verge of climaxing and it felt ecstatic.

And _splat!_ A thick oily liquid was squirted like semen out of his artificial urethra along with a satisfying spasm.

He was weirded out. He didn't know that the doctor had put such thing in him. And that was probably why walking was weird.

His emotions completely changed when he raised his gaze to the open door in front of him.

There he was. He stood tall and imperious, and was sweaty and rough from the lightsaber dueling. "I see you're having fun without me, General." He low-key scolded him.

"Ah, my Master! I didn't.... Eh, I...." Grievous, clearly embarrassed tried to hide as much as he could.

"What we have here?" Dooku's lips formed a sly grin as he stepped closer to the bed, with slow, wide steps. He took off his upper clothes and revealed his toned, muscular chest and abs.

Grievous looked elsewhere when his Count was close enough. If he had cheecks, they'd be flushed for sure.

Dooku grabbed his 'chin' firmly and forced him to look at his pervy face.

"Oh, my Count....." His voice slightly broke.

"Ah, Grievous... Something tells me that you were thinking of me a bit before, am I wrong?" Dooku said and his fingers playfully touched Grievous' wet tip.

The cyborg grunted and shuddered to his light touch. He smiled, as he felt his own member hardening in his pants.

"It seems that I'll have to punish you tonight, for being a disobedient soldier..."

Dooku pushed him powerfully on the bed and he fell on his back. The man didn't use the Force, only his strong, veiny arm. Grievous found his capability hot, and it made him even more horny.

The man got on top of him and made him open his legs wide. He unbuttoned his pants and took out his rock hard cock.

Grievous got hard again after seeing the miracle in front of him. And although he has seen it a lot of times, this one was even more exciting, because he could finally feel his arousal, after a long time.

Dooku lowered his body and grinded their cocks together in slow sensual movements.

This made Grievous whimper with pleasure. He came again and the liquid exploded on their chests. Hands down his favourite time with Dooku.

"I have to thank the doctor for this..." Dooku said satisfied.

Grievous siad nothing, he just murmured some vowels, as he was so done after this. Well, he's the one that has to thank the doctor. Not only the droid did a great job with the shapes, he did also connect the sensors with the right nerves of the brain.

But it wasn't over yet. Dooku curiously looked lower on Grievous' crotch. There he saw another slit, and was very excited to see what did it hide.

He used his fingers and opened it. It turns out it was a large pocket, made of some kind of waterproof fabric. He carefully tried to touch it. It felt nice and smooth. He slowly put a finger in.

For Grievous, it felt like heaven. A lot better than his dick did. Even the smallest touch could send waves of pleasure in his brain. That was the reason the doctor had sealed the pocked well with thick pieces of metal panels, to prevent any 'accident' in battle.

He whimpered, desperate for more. "I heard you." Dooku lewdly said and shoved two fingers in.

And then, he managed to fit his whole fist in. He slammed the soft and slightly tight inside of the pouch, and as a result, Grievous was crying out of pleasure.

But then, he stopped. Grievous, obviously annoyed, wondered why.

Well, the count had a better idea. After all, he hadn't pleased himself for some minutes and he was still painfully hard. So, as he had prepared Grievous' hole, he opened it well and used his pre-cum for lube. With his other hand, he took his cock and slowly and steadily, penetrated the pocket.

Grievous loved the process of his partner's big, fleshy organ sliding in him. He loved the sensation of being filled. His neurones transmitted the pleasure ten times better than the ones on his cock.

Then, Dooku, without warning, started slamming it in him, quickly and powerfully.

Grievous screamed. The stimulation was unbearably amazing. He almost forgot his name these particular minutes of strong thrusts in his new entrance.

Dooku also felt amazing. The tight pocked gathered all the moisture from his cock plus the friction on his skin made it even more pleasant. He thrusted faster, and as he went, he raised his head and his face formed an expression full of ecstasy. His eyes even teared up a little. His lewd and playful mood changed into something crazy, like Grievous' one. He felt his heart racing, and he panted hard. He gripped the pads on Grievous' knees tightly and with a groan, he came in the pouch.

Grievous also came at the same moment and it was brilliant.

Dooku unplugged his member from Grievous and he stood for some seconds to catch his breath. Grievous saw stars after all this. He almost fell asleep, as he had spent too much energy and became exhausted.

But, there was a very minor problem. "Well.... We have to... Find a way to clean you now, but how will we do this without arousing you again?" Dooku asked and he grinned a bit mockingly.

Grievous said nothing, he just glared at him, fairly embarrassed.

"Now, now, don't make this face at me, General! You have to cooperate! Hmm, let's see..." Dooku got two fingers in there and he tried to push the semen out of the pocket.

It felt tickly and the movement was accompanied by dirty wet sounds. "Hmm, I like what I hear..." Dooku smiled.

"Ah, please, don't say such things..."

"What is wrong, General? Have you lost your confidence?" Dooku said and chuckled.

Grievous let a small moan. Dooku's plan went wrong. In a brief moment, Grievous' dick was facing upwards again. Dooku smiled, this time amused and with affection, and gave its head a quick peck. Grievous grunted annoyed. "Hey!"

"Aw, I'm sorry, but your reactions are so cute!" Dooku said and lovingly stroked his mechanical leg.

The cyborg maybe exclaimed angrily again, but in fact, Dooku's words warmed his heart. He liked being called cute by him.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Dooku grabbed his shaft and started licking the head first. Then, proceeded to giving him a proper blowjob. He liked the texture of the material used. It was unique. He stopped for a bit, and a trail of saliva connected it with his mouth. He turned to Grievous with a lewd look in his eyes. "Again, bravo to your doctor..." His eyes shined with lust.

He couldn't take his mouth away from it, and he sucked joyfully, like a child sucks lollipop.

Grievous also reacted nicely to it, and all these made Dooku's dick twitch. He grabbed it with his free hand and jerked off while he blew his cyborg partner.

For a second time, they came together. This amazing sexual engagement arrived to its end. A bit disappointing, but everything good has an end, they say.

Dooku, satisfied after all this, stood up smiling. "I'm going to have a shower. Wait here, I'm not going to be late."

Grievous let out an affirmative grunt and he watched his master heading off to the bathroom.

Several minutes later, Dooku returned and found Grievous peacefully asleep on the bed. He smiled and went near him, carefully not to wake him up. He softly caressed his face and chest. He also crouched and gave him a small kiss on his head.

He dropped his towel and got on some very comfortable night clothes and lied next to his dear General.

The Count couldn't sleep so soon. He lied on his back and stared the ceiling. He was peaking at Grievous now and then. He smiled to himself satisfied, thinking about what happened a while before.

He thought that they were lucky to live this explosive night together, because tough days were expected and they didn't even know if they would be able to see each other again when the next day comes.

It sounds very sad, but it's the truth. The Republic, Darth Sidious and anyone else involved in this war sure play a dirty and tough game, so they have to be prepared.

For now, he only reached Grievous' hand with his own and squeezed it with love. He held it until he fell asleep.


End file.
